Alphabet soup
by The Devils Queen
Summary: when a serial killer brings NCIS, the BAU, Sydney and Irina all to New York City they have to try to work together to find a killer
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

** A/N: **this just sort of happened so it may not make much sense at first but it will. Ok well I wasn't going to do this but someone who was reading this for me said that they didn't know who everyone was and they wanted a description so well I am doing it but if you want pictures google them yourself...I'm rambling aren't I? These are short character bios in case you don't know who they are if you do you can skip them

**CSI: NY**: Crime Scene Investigation: New York

**Stella Bonasera:** a CSI (Crime Scene Investigator ) for New York Crime lab

**Mac Taylor: **head of the New York crime lab

**NCIS: **Navel criminal investigative service

**Gethro Gibbs: **head of the NCIS unit

**Ziva David: **work with NCIS but was original a Musad assassin

**Abby: **does all the forensics and computer stuff for the NCIS team

**Criminal Minds:**

**Aaron Hotchner (hotch): **SSA (supervisory special agent) in charge of the FBI's BAU (Behavioral Analysis Unit)

**Emily Prentiss: **SSA with the BAU daughter of an ambassador

**Reid**: SSA with the BAU has multiple PHDs and an idetic memory

**JJ: **press and inter agency lesion with the BAU

**Garcia: **tech girl for the BAU

**Alias: **

**Sydney Bristow: **works in the Black Ops division of the CIA with her father sister and on some occasions her mother known asthe chosen one

** Irina Derevko: **Sydney and Nadia's mother used to work with the KGB

**Nadia Santos: **Irina's other daughters and Sydney's partner with the CIA known as the passenger

**Jack Bristow: **Sydney's dad and her boss with the CIA

**The Closer: **

**Brenda Lee Johnson: **head of the priority homicide division of the LAPD.

**Fritz Howard: **Brenda's boyfriend and FBI agent

that is the end of this A/N

POV: detective Stella Bonasera

Mac" I said from the doorway.

"Yah Stell" he replied looking up at me.

"Mac I hate to admit this but we need help" I said.

"I know I called the FBI they're on there way" He replied sounding defeated.

"Mac the evidence is a mess that's not your fault hell we can't even ID half our victims. Mac this guy's good you know I don't like admitting that but he is anything we could use against him is eaten away by the acids" I said, the door behind me opened and a man I didn't know walked in behind me.

"Gethro Gibbs NCIS" he said. I glanced at Mac.

"I thought you called the FBI" I said.

"I did" Mac said looking at the man.

"Why did you call the FBI?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Because we have a serial killer why are you here" Mac said.

"Well I'm here about Major Amy Caskey that's all" he said.

"Who?" Mac asked.

"One of the Vic's that Hawks ID'd off DNA" I answered, "And you can have the entire case if you would like Mr. Gibbs" I informed him.

"What entire case?" he asked.

"Eight victims we've only been able to ID 3 of them they were all kidnapped tortured murdered then the crime scenes were covered in Lie sulfuric acid and hydobromic acid" I said.

"Well I am sure we can work with you and the FBI but I'll pass on the offer thanks" he said. There was another tap on the door, so I opened it.

"SSA Hotchner FBI" The man in the doorway said.

"You're the FBI?" Mac asked.

"Yah we are so how do you want to do this?" Agent Hotchner asked.

"We work together all of us" Mac said.

"Well that may get a little complicated because I've only ID'd two others but they are even more high profile than the Major" I said.

"What do you mean" Agent Hotchner asked.

"Well w e ran DNA through all of our databases the only one we could access was Major Caskey. We had two other hits but one was blocked by you guys the other we can't even tell who blocked it just that there is a match but we don't have clearance to know who" I said.

"I'll call my tech" Hotchner said.

"I'll call mine see who can hack faster" Gibbs said.

"OK" Hotchner said picking up the phone and dialing Gibbs did the same.

"Have you run prints on the other vics?" Gibbs asked.

"No the corrosive agents ate away and chance of that but we are running DNA" I said.

"Ok We'll make sure that they rush it" Hotchner said.

"We did but if one of you could stop all the agencies from blocking our questions it would help a lot" I said.

"Consider it done" Both Hotchner and Gibbs said.

"Ok first we need to establish a chain of command that will say which of us is in charge" Mac said.

"Ok" Hotchner and Gibbs said.

"First if no one has any problem with it I will run point with my team and you will all run point with your teams" Mac said.

"Fine by us, why don't you run point over all since you know the city best" Hotchner said.

"I agree with Agent Hotchner" Gibbs said

"Hotch" He said.

"Ok, but I agree with you let the locals run point" Gibbs said.

"I can go with that" Mac said.

"Well now that we have that solved all we have left is for everyone to meet everyone" Hotch said.

"Ok well my team is in the lab out there I don't know where your teams are" Mac said.

"Mine's at your knew crime scene" Hotch said.

"We should probably call them then because that's where I sent my team as well" Gibbs said. Hotch picked up the phone.

"Morgan¼ I know we're all working together here... I have there boss here¼ I'm sure you can all work things out¼ Yes Morgan you have to¼ That's an order" Hotch said then he hung up the phone. It was Gibbs's turn to call someone.

"Ziva Work with the FBI¼ No Ziva that's an order¼ Just do it Ziva we'll be over in a few minuets" Gibbs snapped then hung up the phone.

"Does that mean we're going to the crime scene?" Hotch asked.

"If you want to keep your team safe than we probably should" He said.

"My team can defend themselves" Hotch said.

"Against a musad assassin?" Gibbs asked.

"You work with the musad?" I asked.

"It's a little more complicated than that" Gibbs said.

"Ok let's just go" Hotch said and with that they left.

"So this is going to be fun" I said to Mac said.

"Yah let's just hope that they can work this out because I don't want to be a part of this" I said.

POV: Hotch

"Hay Hotch there you are what is going on" Rossi said walking up to me as I got out of the SUV.

"We are going to work with NCIS on this one" I replied.

"Can I ask why?" he said.

"Because we have a victim that is one of theirs" I answered calmly.

"Fine" He replied, "But then you should probably know that Em and one of their agents haven't exactly hit it off" He said.

"Ok should I ask what happened or should I just go see for myself?" I asked.

"Well considering that they are yelling at each other in Arabic and that's all anyone can figure out I'd say go and see if you can't get them to calm down" he said. I did as he said and fallowed Gibbs to where Emily and another woman were arguing. I looked at Gibbs.

"Do you speak Arabic?" I asked him.

"No but by the sound of things you're agent does" he said.

"Yes she does. Why is that bad" I asked judging from his voice.

"Well Ziva tends to curse at people in Arabic I never saw it as a problem since there are almost no Americans that speak Arabic however as it would seem that it may have become a problem" He replied, we ran the last few steps to the two women.

"Prentiss" I snapped walking up.

"Hi Hotch" She growled at me.

"Would you kindly tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Yes she called me a whore" She replied.

"As I said I didn't know you spoke Arabic or else I wouldn't have said it" she said.

"Then why did you" Prentiss snapped.

"Because I am pissed that your team is here" She said.

"You think we can't do our jobs?" Emily snapped.

"Ziva we are all going to work together on this so for now let's just put this behind us and process the scene" Gibbs said, then looking at me "How do you want to do this?"

"You're team can process my team will stay out of your way and do what we do" I replied.

"Ok" Gibbs said.

POV: Sydney Bristow

"Sydney, Nadia hasn't checked in from New York and we need to know what happened" Jack said walking up to me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"For now be on stand by if we can find out where she is you re going to go in get her and get out"

"Have you gotten in contact with mom?" I asked.

"I'm working on it" Jack replied.

"When you get her will you tell her to call me because if I go in I want to take her with me" I said.

"Will do" Jack replied.

"Call me if you get anything I'm going to head home and get packing" I replied heading out of the office.

I had just pulled into my apartment when my phone rang, "Bristow" I answered.

"Sydney someone just tried to access Nadia's record with us I'm going to sent you now, Irina will meat you in a hotel in 5 hours your plane leaves in 20 minuets" Jack said.

"Ok I'll be there" I replied.

POV: Hotch

I heard my phone ring and answered it quickly.

"Hotchner" I said.

"Hotch I have a name for you but that's all, The CIA has pretty good encryption and I haven't had much time with the others I just got the file's from the local cops out there." Garcia said.

"Garcia did you just say you're hacking the CIA" I asked her.

"Well they don't want to tell me so yes I'm hacking them" She replied.

"You know it's illegal right" I said.

"What's illegal?" Prentiss asked from the driver's seat"

"Hacking the CIA" I replied.

"Yah so is hacking the Secret Service, the NSA, DEA, ATF and ICE that isn't stopping me" Garcia replied.

"You're what?" I asked.

"Well they don't want to tell me why they sealed the records to your DNA files so yes I am hacking them.

"Garcia how bad is this going to be. If you have to hack most of the federal agencies then maybe we need to look at this a different way because our unsub has access a lot of access" I said.

"I think we may have a problem" Garcia said.

"What is it" I asked.

"Well there is someone else running similar searches to what I am and that's not good" Garcia said.

"It's probably the NCIS tech" I replied.

"What?" She asked.

"NCIS is here because one of the victims was and army Major so it's probably their tech" I replied.

"Oh" She said.

" Call me when you have a list of names" I said then hung up the phone.

"So Garcia's hacking the CIA?" Prentiss asked.

"Yah and apparently every other federal agency known to the US of A" I replied.

"Like what?" She asked.

"I don't know the NSA DEA ATF CIA and ICE" I answered.

"She's hacking the National Security Agency?" She asked.

"Apparently" I said.

"That's our girl" She said, "Does it disturb you that there are people that can hack our country like that?"

"A little but she is on our side" I replied.

"Yah but what about others like her?" She asked.

"I don't often dwell on that" I replied as she pulled the SUV into the parking lot under the NYPD lab, we got out and went inside.

"I have a call from the CIA waiting for you and Agent Gibbs" Stella said walking up.

"Did they say why?" I asked her.

"Something about you hacking their system" She replied.

"Where's the phone?" I asked her.

"Mac's office" She replied.

"Ok thanks" I said, heading for the office Emily fallowed me. I opened the door to see Detective Taylor on the phone.

"Here I'll let you talk to Agent Hotchner" He said when her saw me, then handed me the phone.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Agent Hotchner my name is Jack Bristow I am with the CIA, I would like to ask you why your analyst is trying to hack our network" A man said on the other end of the line.

"I asked her to run DNA on one of our victims when it came up that the records were sealed I told her to hack them because we need to know who our victim is now unless you want to tell me everything I need I'll take my chances and see how good my analyst is" I said.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"A name would be nice to star with and maybe why she was in New York, and lastly who knew she was here" I said.

"Look I don't know who you have but I can assure you whoever it is she isn't one of ours so stop trying to hack us" He said.

"You sealed the records if she isn't one of yours then unseal the records" I said.

"No" He said then there was a click and the line went dead.

"Well this is just getting so fun" I said to the room at large.

"What happened?" Prentiss asked.

"Well to start with he hung up on me, and let's just say he is not going to cooperate with us" I said.

"Did he at least tell you who she is?" Prentiss asked.

"No he said she wasn't theirs but I could tell she was and they know full well who she is" I replied.

"Do you think he'll send anyone out here?" She asked.

"I can guarantee it all we have to do is wait" I said.

"Great" Detective Taylor said, "No offence but I don't like having feds around here"

"It's ok most cops don't so long as you don't fight us we'll stay out of your hair" I replied.

POV: Sydney Bristow

I had just landed in New York when my cell rang, "Bristow" I replied.

"Hay Syd I just got off the phone with some of the Locals and they said they had the FBI there" Jack said.

"Did they say why they're there? " I asked.

"Yes they said there was a serial killer there and that NCIS was with them but Sydney I think Nadia's dead the reason I called them was because Marshal found someone hacking her records and we traced it to the FBI they had her DNA and were trying to find out who she was and if we aren't carful they may find one of her covers so I want you to go and bring her back dead or alive we can't have them finding out who she is We're Black Ops Sydney the CIA doesn't now we exist for the most part" he told me. I froze where I was walking.

"Have you told mom?" I finally asked.

"Told me what Sydney?" I turned on the spot to see my mother standing there. I almost dropped the phone.

"I thought you weren't coaming for another few hours" I said.

"I wasn't but I thought why wait for a plane when the Russian air force has lovely jets so I borrowed one" She said.

"You stole a jet, trust my mother to steel a jet" I grumbled.

"Yes which reminds me we should probably get out of this airport Sydney" She said.

"Who stole a jet?" Jack asked through the phone that I had forgotten was still pressed to my ear.

"Mom" I answered look we need to go I'll call you later" I said then hung up the phone and we set off out of the air port.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"Well first back to the hotel room so that we can get all the gear and stuff then We break into the city's forensic lab and see what we can dig up and what we need to get out before they find it" I said.

"Ok why a forensic lab shouldn't we be finding her first?" she asked.

"Dad thinks she's dead he said that the lab was running her DNA" I replied.

"Ok well that shouldn't be too hard the local never have very good security" she said.

"We're still going to need some stuff from the hotel along with aliases" I said.

"Ok" she said hailing a Taxi.

I walked into the New York city crime lab with my mother at my side.

"Excuse me I'm looking for agent hotcher" I said, to the man behind the desk.

"I'll take you to him" he said.

"Alright that would be wonderful" I said. He walked around the corner to meet us.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" he said.

"Kate Hotchner my brother said he was in the city so I thought I'd pay him a visit" I slipped my ring around and shook his hand. He fell to the floor incautious. I grabbed his gun and ID and threw the gun to My mother.

"Let's get into the lab get what we need and get out someone's going to find him soon" I told her and we set off running down the hall where we found a few rooms all with glass windows.

"Sydney go Pull any files in the offices we'll read them later I am going to check the lab clone the computer hard drive then see if I can't find a way for us to get back in once we know what we have to get out l anything that could be relevant meet you back here in 3 minutes" she said, and with that we split up.

The first office I came to was a detective Mac Taylor I pulled two bobby pins from my hair picked the lock and ran in, grabbing file on the desk and putting them in my purse. Then ran back out and carefully relocked the door. The next office was a detective Stella Bonassara I repeated the proses thankfully she had less files than detective Taylor had. As I was relocking her office I felt something move behind me the cold hard metal on my back.

"FBI don't move or this bullet will sever your spine" a female voice said from behind me. My mind ran through all my options and came to the conclusion that it would be safer in the long run not to fight and to just explain who I was so I put my hands up.

"You are under arest for breaking into a government facility you have the right to-" she said.

"I know my rights I'm CIA" I said.

"Turn around slowly and keep your hands where I can see them" she said. I did as she asked when I came to face her I realized that she was about my height with dark hair and pale skin. I could also see behind her that another agent had my mother in cuffs. _Shit. _

"Now tell me why you're here" she said.

"To figure out why you are searching my sister" I replied as calmly as I could.

"Why not go through channels" she said.

"Because channels take t long" I said.

"Fine we run your prints to prove who you are and if you are who you say you are we'll go from there" she said.

"That could be a problem" I said

"Why?" she asked.

"Well we're black ops the CIA won't admit we exist and well as for my mother well she isn't exactly a US citizen" I replied.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem we can run her through Interpol" she said.

"No" I said quickly, "Can't proving that I am who I say I am work as proof?"

"No you see you tried to break in to a police office and we need to know exactly who you are and who sent you" she said.

"Look how about you just call my supervisor and we get this all straitened out that way" I said.

"You do know that you are just making yourself look more suspicions by trying to stop us from running you" she said.

"Well some of our aliases have let's just say criminal pasts" I said hoping to distract her and get out of have my mothers print run.

"Well how about you just tell me what I'm going to find then it won't be an issue" she said _damn she was good._

"fine but first you have to promise not to arrest either of us for what I tell you" I bargained.

"Ok" she replied.

"So my mother isn't actually CIA she's more of a mercenary but she used to be KGB which is one of the reasons that running her prints could be a problem, the next is that we both have a number of aliases most with criminal records that means that our prints are in almost any database you look in but not necessarily under who we really are which could also be a problem. Lastly if you run our prints if could put all of us in a great deal of danger do to the fact that there are people who would do anything and I mean anything to kill us" I said.

"So how would I go about confirming who you are?" she asked.

"Ideally you don't you trust me" I said.

"Aside from that" she said.

"Well you can cal my supervisor" I said.

"how about you tell me who your mother is?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"You've avoided using her name give me her name" she said

"Irina Derevko" I replied hoping that that would gain me her trust.

"As in the cold blooded ex KGB" She said.

"yes" I replied.

"You're serious she is Irina derevko, isn't she wanted by our government?" She asked.

"She was then she cut a deal with the CIA" I replied.

"Ok fine I believe you" she said slowly lowering the gun.

"You might want to tell your agents not to piss her off though because we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt" I said.

"Ok but you're coming with me" she said, and so I set off across the Lab toward the group of people.

POV: Brenda Lee Johnson

"Fritz Howard" he answered the phone

"Fritzie can you dome a favor?" I asked.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can you tell me why the FBI has flagged the sister of my victim?" I asked him.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Ellen Maladorn" I replied.

"I'll look into it but I can't promise you anything" He replied.

"Thank you so much, I'll talk to you later" I said then hung up the phone and went back to the file in front of me.

Jamie Maladorn, body found in a hotel pool after she was thrown over the railing 7 stories up. She had hit the side of the pool and then drown in the water. I had new crews all over this and I couldn't even notify her next of kin.

I opened up a mini chocolate cake and took a bite hoping that it would help me t calm down.

"Chief I just got a call from JAG they said asked to talk to our victim when I told them she was dead they said that it was good she was dead and that at least she wouldn't have to hear about her sisters murder" Will said standing in the doorway.

**A/N: **yes I know this is a crazy AU but oh well here is is.

**A/n: **reviews are like caffine to me and that means the more I have the faster things get updated.


	2. revelations

_**Geneva Smith**_

_**P-6**_

**A/N: **Yes I know I shouldn't have started this but I did so you might as well read it. I'll work on getting everything else updated soon.

POV: Emily Prentiss (SSA with the BAU)

"Ok we already know this is going to be a jurisdictional nightmare so let's get started before anyone else shows up and makes this even more complicated," Hotch said.

"Works for us," Gibbs said, Detective Taylor nodded.

"Ok well I sent Garcia to meat up with your analyst in DC because we are going to need them to work together. JJ figure out if this is going to be a media circus and then see how long we can keep this out of the press for, Detective Taylor's team will work the evidence and see if they can find anything to help us Agents David, MeGee, Gibbs, Morgan and Rossi will talk to families as we find them agent Dinozo it is your job to keep everyone informed of any new developments at all times. Prentiss Reid our CIA agents and myself will work victimology and geographic profiling from here" Hotch said. When he finished everyone stood up most left.

"So how does this work" Sydney asked.

"well we go through the victims files then we look for anything that may be a connection which should tell us where, why, or how our unsub picks his victims and abducts them then we work back and try to figure out why it is significant to him and what his trigger is. Next we try to work a geographic profile" I answered.

"Ok how do we do that?" she asked.

"Let's start with why they were here since none of them seem to be locals" I said

"Do we have names on the rest of the victims?" Reid asked.

"I just talked to Garcia all we have right now is the major, Ellen Maladorn, and our CIA agent" Hotch said.

"Ok well the major was assigned here by the Navy, I'm assuming that your agent was assigned here as well" Reid said glancing at Sydney. She nodded and he continued, "Ellen was supinaed by JAG to testify in a trial, however they won't give us any information on why"

"Well Nadia was out here for us tracking a man named Adrian Sark" Sydney said.

"Who's Sark and why was she fallowing him?" I asked.

"A freelance agent that will work for any and everyone who will hire him including the Covenant myself and the CIA" Irina said.

"If he worked for you why was your agent fallowing him?" Hotch asked.

"Because he didn't work only for us and if he was in the US it wasn't because we invited him and that meant that we needed to know who had hired him and what they had hired him to do because if it was anything like what people normally hire him to do it would be dangerous and possibly a threat to the safety of our country. We deal in intelligence and that in the wrong hands could cost us millions of lives" Sydney said as if this was what she dealt with every day.

"Ok can you find him?" I asked.

"We can but it may take a week or so not to mention some illegal trespassing" Irina said.

"we could just get a warrant for whatever trespassing you want to do" I said.

"It's not that easy if we go in with a warrant whatever information we want will be gone before we have finished knocking on the door" she said

"So what are you suggesting we do?" I asked

"We go through Nadia's hotel room and see what she found we go from there. Hopefully she has a hotel and a room number then if you consent you distract him we break into his hotel and learn what he's doing here" Sydney said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because he knows both of us but he doesn't know you" she said.

"Prentiss you can do this but I want you to wait till Ziva comes back then you can take her as well so that one of you can stay with them" he said indicating Sydney and Irina.

"You don't trust us?" Irina asked.

"You did try to steel from us how do I know you won't take what you can cut your losses and get out? For now let's get back tot the profile" Hotch said.

"We have three seemingly unconnected victims which is only made worse by the fact that none of them live here" I said.

""Maybe it has something to do with the fact that they all had access to classified information" Sydney said.

"How classified are we talking?" Hotch asked her.

"Well for Nadia classified enough that the CIA will tell you that we don't exist if you ask them, I have no idea how much any of the others knew" Sydney answered.

"Ok that may be a motive and it also may explain the fact that he keeps his victims for long periods of time, if he's trying to get information then he's torturing them" Hotch said.

"They're also as far as we know all female which could indicate a resentment for women in power" I said.

POV: Sydney

"Great we're all here so let's do this" I said standing outside the hotel room Nadia had been staying at. I slid the fake key card and the door clicked. I opened it, it was as I would have expected everything perfect and packed in case she needed to leave quickly.

"She's neat" Emily said.

"We have to be, in this line of work we tend leave rather quickly we need to be prepared at all times" I replied, walking to the desk I took a pencil and started to shade the top sheet of paper on the pad.

In hill on day 312

I handed the page to Irina, she looked it over once then said, "you're sister's not careless like this it's code"

"So how do we break it?" asked Emily.

"Well the room number is 213" I said.

"How do you get that?" Emily asked.

"Because we code everything which means this is not the real room number, there are only 20 rooms per floor which eliminates 321, 231, no spy would have a room on the ground floor it's too easily broken into which eliminates rooms 123 and 132. And jumping out of a third story window hurts like hell, no 312. That leaves us with room 213" I replied.

"How do we find the Hotel?" Ziva asked.

"It's either a Hilton or a Holiday inn" I said.

"How do you get that?" Emily asked.

"Because a hill could point to the Hilton however if you change the order of the letters you get holiday" I answered.

"This is New York City there are multiple Hilton's and Holiday inns in this city alone not to mentions surround cities" Emily said.

"Sydney if you go with the Holiday inn idea there's an extra L in the anagram" Irina said.

"Ok then let's start with all Hilton hotels and Holiday inns on streets that begin with L and see where that gets us" Emily said.

"Can you get al list of people in room 213 on all of those hotels?" I asked.

"I can try" I said, "Should I eliminate females?"

"Yes but put all Holiday inns the L may be for something else" I replied. Emily dialed a phone number and relayed the information but stayed on the line I was about to ask her why when she said, "Thanks Garcia" then hung up the phone.

"Ok we have four hotels" she said.

"Let's start with any holiday inns are any of them on streets that start with L?" I asked.

"One the Holiday inn off of Lincoln" she answered.

"We go there first after we grab everything from here" I said.

"Ok" Ziva said and we all started to gather everything in the room.

"At the bar with the short blond hair" I whispered.

"Ok Ziva said walking across the hotel lobby and over to the man I had pointed out. Emily Irina and I slipped into the elevator and went up to the second floor.

I paused pulling my hair clips out and snapping them open so that I could use them to pick the lock. When the door clicked open we slipped in.

"Sydney clone the hard drive I'll copy any disks, Emily photograph all papers in the room with your phone" Irina said.

I went to the computer turning it on and sliding the cloning disk into the drive. A screen popped up and I hit ok the started digging threw all of the drawers for anything that could help us.

"Wow" Emily said. I looked up Emily had a very old looking piece of paper in her hand as soon as I saw it I knew what it was and why Sark was here.

"Put that in your purse we're taking it" I said.

"I thought this was strictly surveillance and we weren't steeling anything" she said.

"Well we weren't going to but that has to come with us" I said looking at the Rambaldi document in her hand and knowing that she had no idea what it was. _Now this all makes sense._

"Well I think we found the reason Sarks here so we should het out" Irina said.

"Let's see what else we can find here then we'll leave" I said as the computer beeped signaling that the cloning program was done. I went to help Emily finish taking pictures of the papers then we slipped out and Irina relocked the door, and we got back on the elevator with a couple that looked like newlyweds. When we got off I flagged Ziva and she got up from the bar and we all headed out.

"So what did you all find?" Ziva finally asked.

"Well they seem to understand why he's here I really don't but we also found what look like plans of the statue of liberty again I don't really understand it" Emily said.

"Milo Rembaldi was a 15th centaury profit an architect and artist and an engineer among other things. He designed things far ahead of his time some that are only coming into existence now he was eventually put in a mental hospital. However someone scattered his journal all across the world no one knows what his end game was but we do know that he had one and that by putting the pieces together we may be able to find his endgame" I started.

"When you say a profit you mean what exactly?" Ziva asked.

"I mean that the guy was righting computer code in the 15 centaury and among other things predicting disasters and what seems like every minuet of my life" I said, "Do you remember last year when there was a nuclear explosion in the Russian city of Sovogda?" I asked.

"Yes" Both Emily and Ziva replied.

"Well that's not what happened. The truth is that the water supply was tainted and then a device called the Mueller device was placed over the city causing people to go crazy, and try to kill each other. The DOD team that go there before us didn't make it out" I started.

"What does this have to do with rambaldi?" Ziva asked.

"Well the Mueller device was designed by Rambaldi and there was the part where Nadia nearly died" I paused, "ok the easiest way to explain this is that a few years ago we learned that the chosen one in Rambaldi's prophecies is me and that the Passenger was Nadia, Well Rembaldi rote a prophecy that said that, 'when blood drenched horses roam the streets and angels fall from the sky the Chosen one and the passenger will clash... and only one will survive' well Aunt Elena injected Nadia with the water which made her crazy and forced her to protect the Mueller device. We nearly killed each other" I said.

"What about the Horses and Angels?" Emily asked.

"Well there was the horse in the street bathed in red light and well we were the angels, jumping from the plane counts as falling from the sky" I replied.

"There's also the part about the Rambaldi symbol that represents my two daughters death battle and the Mueller device that they fight over" Irina said.

"Well that's just crazy" Ziva said.

"That's what I said when this all started but everything has come true no matter how much I tried to stop it" I said.

"So you all put your lives in the hands of a 15th centaury profit?" Ziva asked.

"Not exactly it's more like he keeps showing up and knowing the outcome of our lives" I replied.

"So putting our differences in opinion about the guy aside can I ask what he has to do with this case?" Ziva asked.

"Well in the inelegance world we have been trying to put together Rambaldi's endgame But haven't had any luck however we have found some pieces that as far as we can tell if put together correctly will reveal his endgame. Most of those pieces have been papers explaining how to make or find pieces of the endgame. Well in Sark's room we found one of those documents it had a picture of the Statue of Liberty on it. We believe that is why Sark is here" I said.

"When I asked him why he was in the hotel he said he was here for a meeting on behalf of a person named Katya" Ziva said

"Isn't you're Aunt in a federal prison?" Irina asked me.

"She got out about a year ago right after you went off the CIA's grid yourself I assumed you got her out and you two were working together" I replied.

"Have Elena Katya or myself ever gotten along well enough to work together?" Irina asked.

"Well I only knew Katya while she was in prison but I know you and Elena don't work well together" I replied.

"Is it possible Katya and Sark are working with Elena?" Ziva asked.

"Not likely since I put a bullet in Elena's head Sovogda when she nearly killed my daughter" Irina said.

"You have more family problems than me which is rather surprising" Ziva said.

"Most people say that when they find out my mother killed my Aunt for trying to kill my sister, they forget that she also faked her own death when I was seven and lied to me about who she was, and got my father put in a nonexistent federal prison because they thought he was the KGB spy" I replied.

"Sydney" Irina said sounding almost hurt. _Almost._

POV: Brenda Lee Johnson

"Chief the prints from the body came back an escaped CIA prisoner, Katya Derevko" Sanchez said walking into my office.

"Well that's a whole lot of help since I'm assuming they don't know where she is and she doesn't have a parole officer we can talk to" I said.

"No and all of her relatives are off the grid so not really" he said.

"Great go tell Pope and our guests from JAG and see if they can't help us" I said, he left the office. _Great just great a CIA fugitive was my killer. _The phone on my desk rang.

"Hello" I said.

"Hay I found your sister but I don't think you're going to like it" Fritz said.

"She's dead" I answered.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Because the lovely JAG representative told me" I replied.

"Well then you would be happy to know that all you have to do is find your killer" he said.

"Who happened to be a fugitive of the CIA" I replied.

"Have you called them yet?" he asked.

"Yes they stonewalled me so I think I'm going to take my JAG friend and pay your team a visit" I snapped.

"I wouldn't do that it's already a mess out there they have the FBI team as well as NCIS, CIA, and the locals out there" he said.

"So you think I would be more of a hindrance than a help?" I asked.

"Well I think having anyone else out there could compromise their investigation" he said.

"Fine I'll call again" I said then hung up the phone.

POV: Abby (NCIS tech)

The glass doors to my lab opened as, the disturbed blared as I clicked away at the computer keys. A woman stood in the doorway holding a laptop that looked rather high tech.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Penelope Garcia my boss told me to come here and work with you to ID the victims" she said.

"Well Gibbs didn't say anything about you coming" I replied as the phone rang.

"Abby" I said

"The FBI sent there annalist over to help you is she there?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Good" he said.

"You could have given me a little warning" I said but he had already hung up.

"So where should I set up?" she asked. I studied her for a moment. Her hair was blond and she looked to be a polar opposite of me

"Wherever you want, just don't touch any of the forensic stuff" I said.

"Ok" she said grabbing a chair and plugging the computer in. my computer binged. I checked the screen then did a double take when I saw what had come up.

"You got something?" she asked.

"Senator Katharine Hastings" I said.

"Well I guess that explains the secret service sealing the record" She said.

"Yah it does we should call Gibbs and your boss" I said picking up the phone.

"Didn't I just hang up with you Abby" he answered.

"Well we have a name" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Well I ran I hieroglyphic hack on the secret survace but failed so it got me thinking that if rather than hacking the system what if I hacked a password and then used there account to hack the system so-" I started to explain.

"Abby the name" Gibbs snapped.

"Senator Katharine Hastings" I said, as the line went dead.

"Well that wasn't very polite he just hung up on you" Garcia said.

"He does that a lot you get used to it, he also appears out of nowhere" I replied.

"Ok so how can I help you hack the rest of the agencies that we need information from?" I asked.

"Well right now I'm weighting on a cipher to get a pin and password of someone high up person who has access to the records that we want, so there isn't much to do but you might want to call your boss and tell him we have a name because Gibbs may not tell him" I said

"Ok" she said pulling out a cell phone and dialing.

"Tell me something I don't know my superhero yes we have a name my charming you underestimate me really well I'm wounded Senator Katharine Hastings you're welcome my dear stay safe" she said, I blinked at her.

"You all have long conversations" I said.

"Not really it's just that we don't hang up on each other in the middle, your boss should try it some time" she said.

"Why don't the next time we have a name you talk to Gibbs I'll talk to your agent" she said

"Deal" she said, "so what do we do now?"

"Well see what kind of hacking you can do on JAG and their records on Miss Maladorn" I replied.

"Ok" she replied opening up her computer.

POV: Hotch

"Morgan, have you heard from Emily?" I asked.

"No didn't she go out somewhere with Ziva and the CIA agents?" he asked.

"Yah but they said they would be back soon, and that was like four hours ago" I replied starting to worry.

"Hotch I think the girls can take care of themselves, they probably found something that complicated things" he said.

"Her phones off Morgan, that can't be a good sign" I said.

"Hotch last time I checked they were breaking into a hotel I'd turn my phone off is I was them too" he said.

"What if they got caught?" I asked.

"Have you heard the roomers about the two CIA agents I don't think they're going to get caught" he said.

"What kind of roomers?" I asked.

"Well Irina while she was KGB married a CIA agent and stayed with him for seven years without being noticed then killed a postman faking her own death. She also is rumored to have killed her own sister" he said.

"That's not very comforting Morgan" I said.

"they'll be fine hotch, you know Ziva's an assassin they'll be just fine" he said

"Is it wrong that I'm worried about her?" I asked.

"No we all worry sometimes" he said, the door opened behind him and I looked up to see the girls come back.

"There you all are" Morgan said, "what took so long"

"They decided to take something" she replied.

"What? I thought you were going just to look" he said.

"Well we know why he's here and what he wants and we in a sense took his map" Irina said.

"I am pretty sure you can by a map on every street corner in this city" I said.

"Not that kind of map one that is one of a kind" She replied.

"Ok but couldn't he have made a copy?" Hotch asked.

"No the light in the copy machine would compromise the paper he wouldn't risk that" she answered.

"He could have hand copied it" I said.

"No it's too detailed there is no way to copy it" she said pulling out a very old looking piece of paper, and handed it to me. I studied it. It was a picture of the statue of liberty but it had righting all around it one fraise jumped out; _th__e chosen one will bring peace to a city filled with sorrow and together order will be restored. _

"Any idea what this means?" I asked pointing to it.

"No but I can only guess who it's about" She replied. Then I noticed another paragraph _the true power of the passenger will come to light only moments too late, however not all will be as lost the liberator will resurrect her upon the horizon. _

"Oh my" was all she said when she read that one.

"What?" I asked.

"This may complicate things because untill we know who the liberator is we don't know if they're on our side or Sarks and if they're on Sarks then we may have a very big problem" She said.

"What kind of problem?" I asked.

"One that may bring this city to it's knees before we can stop it" She said.

"Can you be a little less cryptic?" I asked her.

"Let me see it" Sydney said. I handed it to her.

"Do we know what this is let alone who it refers to?" I asked still confused.

"The liberator, no" Sydney asked still skimming the document.

"What about the passenger and the chosen one?" I asked.

"Yes Nadia was the passenger, Peace for the most part refers to Irina and I am the chosen one" Sydney replied.

"Great who wrote this?" I asked hoping to make some headway as to what it was.

"That's a little more complicated than I'd care to try to explain" she replied.

"Just how complicated?" I asked getting rather irritated with all the secrecy.

"Well the man that wrote this was a fifteenth century crazy man who we now believe to have been a profit" she said.

"Is this a joke?" I asked her.

"No, I wish it was" she replied.

"This is crazy and I don't think I want to know any of it" I replied, "Just tell me what the paper means and how it pertains to this case" I said.

"Ok well right now I don't really know all of what it means what I can say is that we have another player in this game and that this is meant to happen" she said.

"Figure out what the paper means then tell me" I said. Emily, Ziva, Sydney, and Irina left the room.

**A/N: **now click the little button with green righting under this and review.


End file.
